


Random chat posts between the yansim children

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Himari is my IRL girlfriend's oc, M/M, Multi, also i ship too many gay things, i forgot hayatos last name oops, i ship more than listed and there will be more than listed, its not healthy, look at my child ren be i n g cute, maidori was for the pun bye-, masugaku is cool, oka and supana is a random one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idfk just random stuff i guess???Layout is google hangouts





	1. Gayness ensues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChickenNugget1990 on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ChickenNugget1990+on+tumblr).



> Gays for your soul

Today, 3:45 PM

Budo Masuta: GUYS  
-~_Fuck you •u•_~-: What  
Budo Masuta: AYANO IS TRYING TO BLACKMAIL ME BECAUSE I STOLE HER PHONE ONCE BY ACCIDENT HELP   
Ayano Aishi: 'accident' yeah and you stole Shins food by 'accident' too   
Budo Masuta: HE GAVE IT TO ME THO??  
-~_Fuck you •u•_~-: wait when   
Ayano Aishi: like uhh… yesterday ..?   
Kokona Haruka: ~~iknowwhy~~  

 

 

Budo Masuta: KOKONA NO WHY  
Saki Miyu: I'd say it but I don't wanna get killed  
Shin Higaku: I was sleeping wtf happened   
Kokona Haruka: o shit an occult club member sleeping???  
Ayano Aishi: it's 4PM  
Shin Higaku: I know what happened   
Budo Masuta: READ IT??????  
Kokona Haruka: how do i delete messages   
Saki Miyu: idk  
Shin Higaku: How do you even know kokona  
Kokona Haruka: ........YUI BYE-  
Yui the evil bitch: did someone call for me?  
Shin Higaku: how do you even know  
Yui the evil bitch: you should look at your surroundings more often  
Budo Masuta: SHES OUTSIDE MY WINDOW WHAT THE FUCK  
Yui the evil bitch: DAMMIT  
-~_Fuck you •u•_~-:Wait don't we have homework  
Yui the evil bitch: OH SHIT THANKS FOR REMINDING ME


	2. Misleading title goes here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info chan tells ayano smthn about the masugaku gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno

Today, 4:20 AM

Info Chan: Ayano

Ayano Aishi: what

Info chan: happy 4:20 am

Info chan: but really, budos gay

Ayano Aishi: he said he was bisexual tho?

Info chan: he's actually a asexual homoromantic

Ayano Aishi: he's gay for shin isn't he

Info chan: ye

Info chan: s

Ayano Aishi: thanks

 

 

 

Today, 4:24

Ayano Aishi: Budo's gay for Shin

Budo Masuta: DKRTOAJIKAJOORDOOOOPIOIPPOIDGUAKDVNSBN;;;5326ksgnafjts..h uks

Midori Gurin: I KNEW IT HAHAHA

Mai Chan: no she didn't 

Budo Masuta: HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THIS

Info chan: me

Budo Masuta: BRB KILLING MYSELF 

Saki Miyu: does anyone want lightly fried fish fillets

Budo Masuta: OH ME

Budo Masuta: ALSO MY PHONE IS STUCK ON CAPS LOCK

Ayano Aishi: what are lightly fried fish fillets?

Shin Higaku: wait budos gay for me?

Budo Masuta: BRB KILLING MYSELF GJSEASHJLHSIGDNF;;3511153;;//...YDAYUTG

Info chan: THE GAY RISES

Info chan: alsoshinsgaybuy

Shin Higaku: bye*

Info chan: You're not questioning how I know this ok

Oka Ruto: what happened

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably death in later chapters   
> Tell me hayatos last name pls ill write a fanfic of ur otp if u do


End file.
